High School, Mud Fights, and Love
by FrogGuts
Summary: All Tai ever wanted to do was protect Yamato, to bad some one else has other ideas. Yaoi. First FF, R&R! Rating will change later. I do not own any characters or the show of Digimon.
1. Chapter 1

~!CHAPTER 1!~

So, there Yamato was, sitting in a puddle of mud watching Tai fight two other guys in the puddle as well. This all could have been prevented if the two bullies didn't enjoy making Yamato's life a living hell. Yamato was just walking to the front doors to his school, when Tou stuck his leg out with out Yamato knowing. He kind of gasped as he fell into a huge mud puddle. Then Tou had the nerve to role Yamato over so that he was completely covered in mud and god knows what else. Tai saw all of this play out right in front of him. So what did he do? Simple, tackled Tou and started to give him the beating of a life time. Oh, but Yamato wasn't out of the clear yet. Tou's friend, Uri, decided to join the fight by punching Yamato square on the jaw. Yamato gave a yelp of pain and shock; Tai had heard his friend scream, so he turned around and clobbered Uri as well. Now, back to how Yamato was watching Tai beat the two. In less than ten minutes Tai had the two laying flat on there backs groaning in agony. Tai smiled in triumph and stood up.

Walking over to Yamato, Tai offered his friend a hand to help him up," Hey Yama, you alright?" Tai asked with a wild grin on his face.

"Yeah, my jaw just hurts a little. Nothing to worry over," Yamato said while taking Tai's hand and standing as well.

"Opps, sorry Yama, I wasn't expecting Uri to jump in out of no where." Tai sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. Yamato just smiled up at the taller teen showing his gratitude.

"You four boys are in a lot of trouble!" The Principle, Mr. Aduwa, Stomped over and stood right in front of Tai. You could tell by his gray hair, stress lines, and how his face is almost always in a scowl, that he would rather be some where else then being Principle of their school.

A smile like smirk crossed Tai's face when he saw the older man standing in the middle of the mud puddle. "Excuse me sir, but I don't think that you would like to get your new shoes…" Tai was cut off by a grumpy Mr. Aduwa saying 'Shut Up, Yagami.'

"I have half a mind to call all of your parents and have a meeting with them." Mr. Aduwa was shacking his fist in the air like he was about to hit Tai.

"Ummm…Sir?" Yamato hesitantly spoke to the scary looking man. Considering that Yamato only came up to about his shoulder in his full height.

"Yes, Mr. Ishida. What could I do for you?" The principle asked irritated by the small teen.

"Uh, well, you're standing in a really big mud puddle with your new shoes on…" He trailed off as he saw the expression on the man's face change. He went from angry to shock to angry again.

Mr. Aduwa mumbled obscene words under his breath as he lifted on mud covered leg out of the puddle. He just sighed and put it back down. "Look, go clean your selves up and head to class… If your not there by second period I will call your parents to inform them of this little out break, understood?" He had already started to walk way and didn't really care to hear their answers.

"Well, that was interesting, no?" Yamato turned his head and looked at his tan friend.

"I would us the word 'interesting', but that was something." Tai turned and walked over to the two still lying on the ground. He first nudged Uri's leg, and when that didn't work he nudged Tou's leg. In the end he had to kick them both up and drag them out of the puddle.

Meanwhile, Yamato was having a bit of trouble getting his feet out of the mud to walk. Every time he tried he just pushed the other foot in deeper. He let out a groan of frustration. He simply thought to him self 'I'm going to be stuck here forever.' He let his head fall down in defeat.

"Hey, Yama, are you coming or not?" Tai asked with his arms folding over his chest.

"No, I can't get my stupid feet out of the mud," Yamato tried again but with the same failed results," Could you help… Please!" He added as an after thought.

Sighing Tai practically ran over to his side and grabbed Yamato around his waist. He gave one strong tug and he had Yamato up in his arm in no time. Yamato gave a startled shriek of surprise and immediately rapped his arms around Tai's neck holding on for dear life. "Calm down Yama, you act like I'm going to drop you or something." Tai had an amused smirk on his face as he started to walk over to the schools front doors.

"Don't you even think about it Taichi Yagami!" Yamato held on tighter in fear of being dropped.

"I was only kidding, sorry if it scared you. Though you have to admit, you couldn't get any dirtier than how you are now." A smile spread across his face to let Yamato know that he would never be so mean as to drop his best friend in a mud puddle and laugh.

They reached the schools front doors in a short amount of time, and Tai was about to put Yamato down when he lost his footing on the hallways tiles. They both came tumbling down with yells of pure shock. Tai landed on his back with a thud and Yamato fell on top of him without so much of a scratch on him. Tai mumbled something under his breath while Yamato sat up rubbing his head where it hit Tai's muscled chest. Tai propped himself on his elbows and half smiled at Yamato. "Opps, my bad, sorry. Mud and tiles don't mix all that well."

"No, you and balance don't mix well," Yamato grinned down at the boy underneath him. He placed his hands on Tai's chest and pushed off, in one fluid motion the blond was up and standing next to Tai, who was just looking up with a mock expression of hurt.

"Well, gee, no thank you for rescuing you from the mud monster and carrying you all the way here?" Tai stood up and started down the hall to catch up with the shorter boy.

"Ummm, let's see, that may have happened, but in the end you ended up dropping me like you said you wouldn't." Yamato looked be hind him and gave Tai a smile to know that he was kidding. "Well, I guess you do disserve a thank you so… Thanks" Yamato then lead the both of them to the boy's locker room.

"Why did you lead us here?" Tai asked with full blown confusion.

"So we can shower and change clothes, duh." Yamato went to his locker and pulled out grey sweat pants and a black t-shirt to ware. Still standing there staring at Yamato with curiosity, Tai eventually waltzed over to his gym locker to pull out black sweat pants and a white t-shirt.

Yamato was the first on in the shower, considering he just walked right in and turned on a shower. "Yama, don't you have to strip to take a shower?" Tai walked over to his friend and did the same, though still not under standing the concept of showering with cloths on.

"Yes, but I don't want to pack my clothes with mud all over them." Tai's mouth just formed an 'o' like shape.

After showering and getting dressed, the two barely made it in time for there second period class, English. The English teacher was a care free type of woman, who didn't really care if you showed up or not. Most of her students were in this class for nap time.

"Well hello you two, busy in a closet some where?" Oh, and did I forget to tell you that she was a HUGE yaoi fan? She constantly made fun of any boy who was in her class, accusing them of having wet dreams about another boy in the class during nap time. She didn't care if you slept listened to music or just messed around. As long as you go the assignment done, you were a-okay in her book.

The two boys blushed at that comment; though they wouldn't tell her that they were actually in the shower getting cleaned up… who knows what would come out of her mouth then. Tai found two seats at the back of the class room. He sat in the one closest to the window and Yamato took the one next to him. Tai stared out of the window while Yamato wrote a new song in his note book. '_Hmm, I wander why Tai was acting so strange this morning… He wouldn't even help me with getting the mud out of my hair.'_ That is all Yamato could think about. What was wrong with Tai? Yamato couldn't just walk up to him and ask 'Hey, why wouldn't you come near me in the shower, or help me wash my hair out?' That would be one of the most awkward moments in his life time. The first being 'The Talk' with is dad. His dad never really under stood why Yamato would always blush at the word penis. (he-he =] )

"Ummm, Yama? Class is over, we should get to our next classes now." Huh? Where in the world had this period's time gone.

"Oh, thanks for waking me up from my little moment there." He didn't know what else to say. Come to think of it, Tai has been acting kind of off and Yamato and him don't communicate as well as they used to. "Hey, Tai?"

"Yes?" Tai turned from the door way to look at the blonde who was just getting out of his chair.

"Wanna come over tonight? My dad is going to be gone again and there is a horror movie marathon on Sci-Fi tonight." Yamato asked with pleading eyes. He hated being alone in there apartment. He always thought that some one was going to walk right on in and rob the place… or something.

Tai gave his slightly frightened friend a wide smile and nodded. "Yeah, I'll come over after soccer practice is over. You okay with that?"

Yamato gave him a bright smile with a nod and ran after him to their next class. Math.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~!Please Review!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

So, after sitting through fifty minutes of an old guy yapping about the value of x in Algebra, it was finally band time. Yamato's favorite time of the day, all he had to do was show up, play some guitar, and smile. As he was walking down the hall he just happened to over hear a couple of kids talking about a new student. His name? No one knows for sure, but they think it is something impressive considering his is transferring from one of the pricier privet schools.

Once getting to the band room he hurried over to one of his best friends, besides Tai, Mimi. "Hey, Mimi. So have you heard any thing about this new kid yet?" Oh, please, if you needed to know any thing about any one just go see Mimi. She was, after all, the queen of gossip.

"Why, of course I have. He is, if I heard correctly, in the same year we are… I think he's in yours and Tai's first period class as well. Anyway, people say he is quite a good looking boy who plays soccer… remind you of any one? Hmmmm?" Mimi wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Yamato just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." But he had to turn away so she wouldn't see the blush on his face. Mimi was the only one he had told about his almost-a-crush-but-not-quite-there thing on Tai. _'Hmmm, I wander if he and Tai will get along. I mean with the new kid playing soccer he will eventually hear of the Great Soccer Captain_'

The band teacher, Mr. Slovak, walked in and announced that they would be getting a new band student… tomorrow. '_…he's into music too? Well he can't be all that bad then.'_ Yamato's thoughts were cut short by Tai pounding on the drum set next to him. Leave it to Tai to play one of the loudest instruments in the world. Still, Yamato kept thinking about the new kid… what ever his name was.

* * *

Lunch. What a wonderful time of the day. All you have to do is get food, sit down, eat and chat… or talk about the new kid non stop until you have heard so many absurd things you stop paying attention to what is going on around you until some one brings up a beach party.

"Hey, Yamato, you in for this weekend?" Davis had such a way with words, no? Considering he had half a piece of pizza hanging from his mouth well talking.

"Huh? Oh, umm, sure why not? Where are we going exactly?" The last part was whispered to Tai who was sitting next to him.

"The beach, just about every one is going. At least every one who is in a ten mile radius of Davis." Tai quickly covered his ears as Davis shouted that there will be a beach party this weekend.

Joe then clamed that screaming that loud isn't good for you vice box and Davis started to poke fun of Joe for being a 'worry-wart'. Izzy was busy installing a new program on his laptop, both Sora and Mimi were talking about their new bikinis, '_what's the point of a bikini? It's just like a bra with matching underwear…' _Yamato couldn't figure that one out. Tk was poking his food with a fork like it would do a trick and Tai was stuffing his face with god knows what.

It seemed like Yamato was the only one to notice the oddest looking person walk past the door way to the lunch room. He had black almost spiky short hair, broad shoulders and wore a black coat with light blue pants. Just by the quick glance he could tell he was tall, really tall. Almost taller then Tai… Yamato had never seen the guy before. '_Is that the new kid?'_ He quickly stood and told every one he would be right back. Yamato walked strait out the door and didn't notice Tai fallowing him.

Right when Yamato found this mystery man, Tai announced his presence by lightly tapping Yamato shoulder. Yamato jumped and turned fast enough to where Tai just had to blink and Yamato was facing him. "Wow, calm down Yama, you almost gave me a heart attack there. Where were you heading anyways?"

Yamato looked up at Tai and put a finger over his lips signaling to be quiet. He then proceeded to pull Tai around a corner so the new guy couldn't see them. "Do you see that guy around the corner? Well that is the new kid. I saw him walk past the cafeteria doors and so I wanted to meet him. But you came out of now where and scared the crap out of me." Yamato had a slight pout on his face with the last part of the explanation.

"Oh, opps, you just left so quickly that I thought you were sick or something, so I fallowed you to make sure you were okay." Tai chuckled nervously and turned his blushing face to the side. But Yamato had seen the blush and started to blush himself.

"Well, we might as well go and introduce ourselves; I think he already saw us turn around this corner." Yamato sighed and went to see if the stranger was still there. Sure enough, he was putting new books into his locker looking as bored as ever. Yamato turned to see if Tai was still with him. Tai stood almost directly behind him, staring at the new guy with curiosity. Yamato smiled and waltzed right over to the guy and smiled up at him. When he had said that this guy was tall he wasn't kidding, Yamato felt miniature standing between Tai and the new kid. "Hello, I'm Yamato, and this here is Tai."

The guy looked down and nodded with a slight grin on his face. "Umm, my name is Kurogena. Nice to meet the both of you." He looked from Yamato to Tai and smiled. "I just transferred from the privet school across town. I start tomorrow; the principle just wants me to be ready for my first day here."

"Oh, well what's your first class?" Yamato took the schedule that was handed to him and looked it over. _'Well let's see, English, Math, Band, Lunch, Psychology, Advanced Physics, and Gym/Music. Nice he will be in the first few classes with me and Tai, then be with ether Tai or me during the rest of the day.' _"Well you have the first half of the day with Tai and me, then you have Psychology with me, Advanced Physics with Tai, and then Gym with the both of us, again. You could pretty much say you will be seeing a lot of us." Yamato chuckled lightly while handing back schedule.

"Well the two of you can't be all that bad." He laughed and looked toward Tai, who hadn't said a word since he was introduced. "I've heard a lot about you. Apparently you're the soccer team captain. Nice to meet you." Kurogena nodded at him. "The principle said you're the best player he had ever seen."

Tai half smiled and nodded back. Any one who complimented him was a friend just like that. "Well I'm not that bad at soccer if I do say so my self." Tai full out smiled and at Kurogena. Yamato rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Please, don't feed his ego any more then it has been already. It's big enough." Tai smiled and put his hand on Yamato's head. "Don't you even think about it Taichi Yagami, I will have to kill you if you did." Kurogena looked puzzled at the two. But he under stood when Tai quickly and efficiently moved his hand all over Yamato's head, messing up his hair. Yamato's eyes went wide and he tuned on Tai and batted his hand away. Tai practically yelled his good bye to Kurogena then turned and ran. "Taichi! Get back here, NOW!" Yamato waved and said good bye then chased after the running burnet.

* * *

Later that night Tai came over to Yamato's apartment as promised.

"Yama! I'm STARVING, can we order something or cook or just rummage for food?" As if to prove a point Tai's stomach growled. Once more Yamato found himself shaking his head at Tai's actions. And so the night began.

* * *

Well here is Chapter 2. I'm most likely going to write the apartment part in the next chapter. Thank you for reviewing my story. Good and Bad reviews are welcome. They both help me type a better story, so tell me if you don't like anything, or I'm doing something wrong. Also, if you want to know what Kurogena looks like, I kind of barrowed him from Tsubasa Chronicles, though there is no cross over intended here. Please R&R! =]

~Frog Guts~


	3. Chapter 3

**~Chapter 3~**

**(Kurogena's Thoughts on the 'meeting')**

"Hello, I'm Yamato, and this here is Tai."

'_Hmmm, not that bad of a looking blonde. Though the burnet looks a bit over protective of him… he might be a problem, might as well play friendly for now'. _. "Umm, my name is Kurogena. Nice to meet the both of you." '_I'm sure the blonde… Yamato… will be easy to trick in to the hole 'nice guy' act I put on, he won't suspect a thing'. _. "I just transferred from the privet school across town. I start tomorrow; the principle just wants me to be ready for my first day here."

"Oh, well what's your first class?" '_Oh, god. PLEASE let me have at least one class with him!' _"Well you have the first half of the day with Tai and me, then you have Psychology with me, Advanced Physics with Tai, and then Gym with the both of us, again. You could pretty much say you will be seeing a lot of us." '_YES! That gives me all the time I need to 'make a move' on him… Wait. The whole first half of the day and the last two periods include Tai. So right after lunch is the only time I have alone with him'_

"Well the two of you can't be all that bad." '_I better suck up to Tai there or else he might purposely keep Yamato away from me…' _"I've heard a lot about you. Apparently you're the soccer team captain. Nice to meet you." '_Ahhh, that should do it. But just to make sure…' _"The principle said you're the best player he had ever seen."

. "Well I'm not that bad at soccer if I do say so my self." '_Pshhhh, smile while you can dope'._

"Please, don't feed his ego any more then it has been already. It's big enough." '_God he's cute! Wait, what is Tai doing?' _. "Don't you even think about it Taichi Yagami, I will have to kill you if you did." '_Do what? Oh… he cant care that much about his hair, can he? Well I guess that's the end of this little conversation' _.The last Kurogena saw was Yamato's back running away from him. "Taichi! Get back here, NOW!"

* * *

**(Now, at the apartment)**

And so the night began. Well, first of all, Yamato didn't have any 'edible' food in the fridge. So he ordered pizza.

"Yama! Is the pizza here yet? I'm about to die of starvation." Tai couldn't help but be hungry. Today's practice was a long one and the coach worked them hard.

"Tai, have you never heard of the saying 'patience is a virtue?" Yamato raised an eyebrow at the burnet stretched out on the couch. Tai was currently flipping through the channels and was finding nothing to watch.

"Hey, we should rent a movie to go with the pizza. How about something funny?" Tai knew that Yamato was deathly afraid of horror films. He learned that after renting House of Wax for a fun time. Let's just say that Yamato was sitting in his lap all night hugging him and kept saying never to go or take any one to a small, deserted town like that… ever. (A/N House of Wax is one of the most messed up movies I have ever seen.)

"Yeah, let's get Yes Man that looks good, right?" Yamato smiles and was just about to beg Tai to agree with him the bell rang, which signaled the pizza's arrival. Sighing Yamato stood to get the door, "Be right back."

Tai just smiled and waved him toward the door, "Hurry back" He laughed and Yamato half heartedly glared at him. He them mumbled on his way out of the living room to the door.

Once getting the pizza, Tai and Yamato both called 'dibs' on the couch. So they argued for about 10 minuets on who get the couch or not, Tai was losing, badly. So he decided that bronze over brains was some times better then losing. So he picked Yamato up, slung him over his shoulder and placed him on the chair. Though not with out a bunch of pouting on Yamato's part. "Humph, you stay there and I get the couch." Tai crossed his arms over his chest and fell on the couch with a 'thud'.

So, pouting, Yamato rented Yes Man on Pay-Per-View. Yamato was starting to dose off half way through the movie. Even if it was really funny, he just couldn't keep his eyes open. Tai, noticing this, found watching him half fall asleep then wake with a jump when some thing loud would happen in the movie, much more entertaining then the movie itself.

Tai smiled and tried to get Yamato to go to bed. "You know Yama, we could just record the movie and go to bed… I mean, if your tiered that is." Tai's smile turned in to a smirk at the reply he got. Basically a bunch of mumblings about how he wasn't tiered at all, and he wanted to watch the rest of the movie. Tai sighed and picked up the remote from the coffee table, pressed record and turned off the T.V. "Yama, I think it's bed time, okay?" Tai silently stood and walked over to the already partially sleeping Yamato and slipped one arm under his legs and the other around his shoulders. Tai was carrying him and noticed how Yamato would snuggle into his chest for ether warmth or comfort. Tai ended up carrying him all the way to his bed and tucked him in like a mother would a small child.

"Night Yama, see you in the morning." Tai was barley able to mumble that as he to got in the bed and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Though, some time threw out the night, Tai woke up to find a sleeping Yamato in his arm. He looked at the angle in his arms and decided he liked the feeling and would do any thing to keep it that way. Yamato, in his arms only, in other words he had to keep every one else at bay until he could tell Yamato how he longed to do this every night.

But that could wait for at least the morning, right now he was just happy with laying there watching Yamato sleep. Little did he know that tomorrow he would have to fight for the blond's attention non stop, or the plans Kurogena had for the both of them.

* * *

Sorry, I know its not as long as the other two, but the 22nd is the last day of school and I am REALLY excited for it. I promise an extra long chapter 4. Please R&R. Oh, and before I forget to type this, in the story the next day of school is a Friday.

~Frog Guts~


	4. Chapter 4

**~Chapter 4~**

…Yamato was never a morning person. But this particular Friday morning was a …umm…different one. First Yamato wakes up to find himself curled up against Tai. Then when he tried to get out of the death grip Tai had him in Tai woke up… so for about 5 minutes the two have been staring at each other in frozen embarrassment. That's when Tk made a bit of a coughing noise to let the others know that he was there.

"Well, umm… If you two haven't noticed this yet, it's starting to get a bit awkward with you practically raping my brother… so if you could, back off of him, NOW!" Tk was freaking out; he comes in here to wake his brother up for school and finds Tai holding him to his chest. Now any other person just might do one of the two things: 1. find a camera, or 2. get embarrassed and stutter and stammer out of there.

Tk did neither; he panicked and just wanted to rip Tai off of his Nii-chan. '_Oh, gezz! What is he doing to Yamato?! I hope nothing happened last night!' _Tk walked up to the foot of the bed with an angry expression that was also some what frightened and confused. "D-did you two… do any thing last night?" Tk voice got high pitch near the end of his question. He couldn't help it, Yamato, Nii-chan, was cuddling with his best friend… he just didn't understand it.

'_Thank god that it's just Tk, if it were dad… I don't think Tai would still be here when I woke up.'_ Yamato sat up and Tai's arms fell limply on the mattress. "Look Tk, it's not what it looks like; we just fell asleep and…" Yamato never go to finish when Tk cut him off.

"Okay, Yamato, this is your choice, but remember one thing… Dad will find out, eventually." And with that Tk turned and walked silently out of the room. Yamato and Tai both looked at each other and almost at the exact same time turned their heads so the other wouldn't see the blush they were both forming.

"Uhh, I think Tk got the wrong idea from that… interesting experience." Tai turned back to Yamato and raised his eye brow as if daring him to disagree. '_I don't know about Yama, but that was one of the most peaceful nights I had ever had… if only I could do that more often.' _While Tai was thinking this he didn't notice Yamato watching his face expresses go from a smile to a pout like frown in all of 3 seconds.

Yamato just rolled his eyes and started to crawl out of bed… over Tai. Now you think watching Yamato practically straddling Tai would be one of the most nose bleed inducing sites, ever. **(I know I consider it one)** But not if you're the father of the one doing the straddling.

Mr. Ishida was sitting at the kitchen table reading his newspaper when he saw his youngest son storm out of Yamato's room, grab his backpack and leave with out a word. '_Great, what did Yamato do this time?'_ He slowly put the newspaper on the table and stood to find out what happened. He made his way toward Yamato's door and carelessly opened it with a bored expression on his face.

Right there and then Mr. Ishida's heart stopped beating for 2.2 seconds before speeding up to an alarming rate. There in front of him was his eldest son almost sitting on his best friends lap… shock was the only thing going through his mind. "Uhh… umm… ehh…" He could only stutter so many sounds. Yamato's head quickly snapped in his father's direction, eyes wide with surprise. He must have turned too quickly because he soon found him self laying stomach down on the floor looking up at his father.

In the bed Tai sat up quickly and too stared at Mr. Ishida. Yamato was the first to speak though. "Dad! I was just tiring to get off of the bed and you just came in at the wrong time, I swear!" Yamato was now sitting on his knees fumbling with his hands trying to explain to his father what was going on. He couldn't look at his father's face do to embarrassment so he chose to look at the ground. Mr. Ishida noticed this and just turned and walked out of the door way back to the kitchen to finish reading the newspaper.

Tai finally looked at Yamato on the ground and got out of bed to help him up. He offered his hand to Yamato who gratefully accepted it. Tai pulled him to his feet and smiled his crooked smile he always got when apologizing, "Sorry about all the awkwardness going around this morning." Tai rubbed the back of his neck and looked away for a few seconds then dropped his arm back to his side. "Look Yama, today is Friday so the beach party is tomorrow, why don't you stay at my place tonight?" Tai smiled a full smile this time already knowing the answer. '_He never refuses a chance to not be alone here'_

Yamato smiled up at Tai and nodded, "That will be fun, is Kari going to be there?" Yamato had already turned and was currently going through he's dresser looking for something presentable to ware.

"Yep! We could have Tk come over and maybe Mimi, Ohh, and Joe and Izzy and Davis…" Tai was counting every one on his fingers as he recited their names. Yamato just smiled and lightly shook his head. '_Same ol' Tai. Oh I almost forgot!' _

"Hey Tai?" Tai looked stopped talking and looked at Yamato. "What about the new guy, Kurogena? What do you think of him?" Tai kind of tilted his head to the side confused by the random question.

"Well truthfully at first I didn't like him at all, but I guess he's okay… why?" Tai got a questioning look at his face. '_Truthfully I thought that he was looking at you like he wanted to jump you there and then. I guess I will just have to keep an eye on him at all times. That or take Yama with me where ever I go.' _"Why do you ask? You don't even know him yet." Tai's over protectiveness of Yamato was starting to kick in. '_Oh god, what if he wants to invite him to out little get together tonight?! If he asked I… I think he knows that I can't refuse him of anything.' _

"Just wandering, you were really quiet when you first saw him, I didn't know if you liked him or not. But I know you well enough that by you saying 'he's okay', you actually mean you don't trust or like him. Am I right?" Tai raised his eye brow and cracked a smirk like smile on his face.

"Wow Yama, how very observant of you. But, yeah you're right. I don't like him. It was just the way he looked at you that gave me the creeps." Tai didn't have any other choice but to admit to Yamato about his feelings toward Kurogena.

Sighing, Yamato took his clothing in his arms and announced he would be going to get ready for school. Tai watched as he left the room. Tai then began to get ready him self.

**School Time**

Study hall for your first period was the best, the one time you could get your ridiculous English assignments done. Considering Miss. Baku was the oddest of teachers. She would give you 5-20 word and simply say, 'Put these words into a story and have it done by Friday.' This week's words were some strange ones: Blue, Boot, Hair, Strip, Wing, Window, Chimney, Three, and Kick.

Yamato looked at the words and read them over twice before deciding to simply right these random words into a fairy tale about Gabumon and himself. He often wrote about his little furry friend, Miss. Baku just thought that he was an old imaginary friend of his. Oh how little she new. Yamato looked up to see Tai writing quickly but sloppily on a piece of notebook paper. '_Tai always has had an over active imagination, no wander he can read the words and just start writing… lucky'_

Yamato looked back down at his blank piece of paper and slowly began.

**Across the Room**

Kurogena had barely found his way to study hall was now reading his first assignments from a lady called, Miss. Baku. _'Gee, her name kindda sounds like baka, he he. But seriously what kind of assignment is this word from boot to wing. It's just stupid. Hmmm I wander what Yamato is writing about?' _Kurogena quickly glanced over to see Yamato watching Tai write his story. '_I wander if he ever leaves Tai's side? They're practically connected at the hip.' _Kurogena sighed and opened a brand new note book to start writing his story on windows and boots.

**Second Period**

English, a time all male students feared and all yaoi crazed girls loved. Miss. Baku was currently reading her Legal Drug anime. And one by one students began to file into the room all putting a page or two of their story on her desk. She glanced up as Kurogena entered the room. "Well hello there handsome, got your eyes set on any one?" Kurogena looked at her as if she had grown another head.

"Umm, no?" He tilted his head and stared at her, '_Is she like hitting on me or something?' _

"Well that's good, cause there are some good looking boys in this room this instant." She smiled as his curious face changed into a shocked one.

"Excuse me?" '_Did I just hear her right? Good looking BOYS? Well I could have told her that. Just look at Yamato!' _"But did you say, good looking boys?"

"Why, yes, yes I did. Just remember, 'Don't knock it until you've tried it." She then went back to reading. **(Just so every one knows Legal Drug is by far one of my favorite yaoi comics)**

Kurogena wandered away from the desk to the back of the room. There he found Tai sitting in the last desk closest to the window and Yamato sitting in front of him. Tai was staring out of the window and Yamato was reading a book looking bored. Kurogena took the seat across from Yamato and pulled his Psychology book out. He also grabbed a pencil and his note book.

He looked back over at Yamato to find Tai staring at his back. _'Gezz, he's like a freaken' guard dog… I wander what he would do if he knew my little plan for the beach party tomorrow?'_ Yep, Kurogena already know about the party do to a hyper pink haired girl running into him and inviting him. He didn't for sure know her name, but he did remember seeing her talking with Yamato and Tai this morning between classes. He might have 'over herd' that both were going to the party as well.

'_All I know is that this weekend will be one of the best ones ever.'_

'_I love band.'_ That was all Yamato thought as he was pulling out his precious bass guitar. He looked over to see Tai pulling the mini stool up to the drum set. That's when Mimi came rushing up to him. She came to a stop right in front of Yamato.

"Hey! Guess what!? Tonight I need you to come to the mall with me and help me pick out a swimsuit for this weekends party!" She was so excited that she was jumping up and down.

Yamato half smiled awkwardly, '_Oh god, once I tell her that I'm staying with Tai… She's going to freak!' _Yamato put both hands on her shoulders to make her stop jumping. She stopped and looked at Yamato curiously. "Uhh, Mimi… I'm actually going over to Tai's house tonight so I won't be able to go. Maybe you could take Sora this time?" Yamato tried to hint that Sora needed help with her swimming attire too.

Pouting, Mimi started to beg, "Please! Please! Pretty-Pretty-PLEASE!" She clasped both hands together and started doing the puppy dog eyes. She saw that he was about to turn her down when she stopped pouting and held her finger to his lips. "Just wait one second."

Yamato was confused, one minute she's excited, then begging, and now she was walking away. Then he saw where she was heading, the drum set. _'She's going to talk to Tai! He for sure will say something like "oh, okay, just tell Yama to come over later." I am so dead.' _Yamato may be a little gayish, but he absolutely hates shopping for Mimi. She ways said that it didn't match her hair just right, or, it didn't show off her curves enough.

Then there were the times he let her shop for him. Yamato rolled his eyes; she always bought him tight clothes. Mimi would then say, 'Oh, but it compliments your figure SO much!" Yamato looked over to see Tai blushing and rubbing the back of his neck, Tai then forced half a smile and nodded to what ever Mimi was talking about. _'Hmmm, I wander what he's agreeing to?' _

**With Tai**

Tai was messing around and was hitting random drums when some one spun him around. Tai was face to face with Mimi and she had an evil glint in her eyes. "Uh, hello Mimi, what brings you here on such a fine day like this one?" Tai started to smile, then he saw Mimi smirk… the smiled disappeared and instead one of uncertainty played across his face.

"Well Tai, my dearest friend, I have a problem that you can fix by saying a simple 'Yes'. What do you say?" Mimi's finely shaped eyebrow rose at the end of her question.

"Well, what is your problem in the first place?" Tai was playing it safe, he new better then to say yes right off the bat.

"Well…IneedYammatogoshoppingwithmebuthesgoingtoyourhousesoIneedyoutocomewithustoo. So now what do you say?" She knew that Tai heard every word she said because when Yamato wanted something from him he usually talked really fast do to nerves. Mimi smiled, _'Psh, like he needed to be nervous, Tai would kill if Yamato wanted some one dead.'_

"I think Yamato and you wouldn't want me there. I mean I suck at fashiony things anyway." Tai was trying to get out of it, because just like Yamato he know what shopping with Mimi was like, Hell.

"Oh, but together we could find a swimsuit for Yamato and everything!" Mimi had such a way with words, if Tai gets to see Yamato practically naked, then so be it he will put up with Mimi's attitude and enjoy himself. Besides Mimi was the only one that knew of his MAJOR crush on Yamato… Well he guessed that it was a bit more then that.

So blushing at the thought of remembering the day he told Mimi about it he awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck and nodded. Then smiled at the thought of tonight.

**Standing In The Shadows**

Kurogena was listening to every thing this girl was saying to Tai. _'Hmm, the Mall and Yamato in swimsuits. I can afford a trip to the mall, I need a swimsuit too. Plus, Tai won't expect it ether. This will make him mad for sure.'_ Kurogena couldn't wait for tonight.

* * *

So this is Chapter 4, hoped you enjoyed it. Sorry for the wait, again school just got out and I've been messing around. He he, R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5

**~Chapter 5~**

Gym was Yamato's least favorite part of the day. Mainly due to the fact that he was thin and lanky. Both Tai and Yamato knew that he bruises very easily. And today Mr. Dyne was in a grumpy mood… "Okay, today the girls will be doing gymnastics and the boys will be playing soccer, and yes Yamato, you're a boy." Mr. Dyne smirked. He knew that Yamato was no good at sports and often tried to get out of the rougher games. Today though, Yamato was not going to get out of playing soccer.

Most of the boys laughed at Mr. Dyne's comment and started to stretch and get read to play the chosen game. "Gee, just what I need, a new nicely bruised and sore body before the party tomorrow." Yamato sighed; at least he could hide behind a few people and not get to hurt.

"Hey, Yama, you can be our alternate if you want." Sera said with pity in his eyes. Sera was the co-captain of the soccer team and one of Tai's friends. Sera and Yamato would talk and joke when either of them was hanging at Tai's place, and Sera new from a past experience how fragile Yamato was. Though not wanting to admit it, Sera had thought that Yamato was tough and so he play punched him in the arm and for the next two weeks Yamato had a nasty black and blue welt on his upper arm. Tai almost beat the life out of Sera for it when he found out. Luckily Sera can run faster scared than Tai can mad. **(A/N But doesn't every one when they are being chased down by a psycho with a base ball bat?)**

Yamato smiled, "Thanks! You are now my favorite person in the whole wide world."

Sera laughed at the look of mock hurt and shock on Tai's face, "Well thank you for replacing me so quickly." Tai put on a fake pout and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ahhhhh, there, there, now Tai. Who said I was replacing you? You can be my favorite person in the whole wide…" Yamato paused and thought of something that would cheer Tai up. "Universe! Yes my favorite person in the whole wide universe." Yamato smiled in triumph at the smile that crossed Tai's face.

"Okay, deal." Tai's smile grew wider when Mr. Dyne announced that the soccer team captain and co-captain would get to choose teams. "Okay! I'll choose you and you can be my teams alternate, right Yama?" Yamato nodded and smiled because he didn't have to get hurt this gym period.

Choosing teams was kind of hard when you have to split the soccer team and add in the other ones that have never played a soccer game out side of gym. But between Sera and Tai they got it all worked out. The last to be chosen was Kurogena, and Tai had got him. So with Yamato sitting on the side lines watching the game contently and the girls doing yoga like stuff, the soccer game was half way through when Mr. Dyne announced that Yamato HAD to go in… for Tai…

'_Yes, now is my chance to put my plan into action.'_ Kurogena had been thinking up a plan the whole gym period, first he had to get Yamato hurt, then he would help him to the nurses office, once that was done he would ask if Yamato had plans tonight. Which he did, and when Yamato would announce that he, Tai, and the pink haired girl were going to the mall he would act disappointed and then Yamato would ask him to come with. Perfect except for one problem, the co-captain will probably tell his team to avoid any actual soccer playing near Yamato.

'_Sera, I think his name is that anyways. I have to pass the ball to Yamato and his team will have to get it back some how… it's a bit risky, but it will have to do.'_ Once Tai was off the field and Yamato was on. The game continued, the only real action was when either Sera or Kurogena had the ball. A few minutes into it Kurogena tried to pass the ball to Yamato but some one on his own team intercepted it, Kurogena cursed once under his breath, this was going to be harder then he thought.

On the side lines Tai smiled at Muramasa, he had intercepted that pass as if it were to him. He was lucky to have others watch over Yamato when he couldn't. Every one on the soccer team know how protective Tai was of Yamato and didn't want to see his wrath if some one let Yamato get hurt. He was the captain of the soccer team which means that he could assign them laps at practice, and nobody wanted that.

Yamato was standing casually in the defender's area of the field. When Kurogena had tried to pass it to him Muramasa had left to handle the ball, so Yamato filled in as defender. Oh, how lucky he was, gym was almost over and he hadn't a scratch on him... so far. Niitsuma, a football player, was dribbling the ball towards the goal Yamato was supposed to be defending. Tai was sitting up strait and waiting for what would happen next. Sera was too far behind Niitsuma to tell him to pass it to him or some one else. Muramasa was gaining up on him but was also not quite there. So there Yamato was, the other defender was busy guarding people on his side to help.

Yamato just stood there and stared at the approaching figure of a huge football player about to flatten him. Kurogena half smiled, once Yamato was hurt he could come to his rescue, his plan was actually working. _'Part one, complete…'_ Kurogena was running in Yamato's direction in a fake effort to help him.

That's when some one on Niitsuma's own team ran up beside him and tripped him… now Niitsuma was a huge guy, not some one you embarrass and get away with it. And who was the unfortunate soul that was about to get his face flattened? Simple, Sera was, after all, the co-captain of the soccer team. One of the fastest the team had, he caught up with a big muscley guy like Niitsuma easily. Every one on the field stopped and stared at Niitsuma as he got up slowly. Sera turned and gave Yamato a quick wink before he started to run in the opposite direction on the furious football player. Again, he was the fastest on the team.

While watching Sera laugh and run away from Niitsuma, Tai couldn't help but laugh too. Just the look of pure embarrassment and loathing on Niitsuma's face was funny. Soon, every one was laughing except for one very mad person. Kurogena glared at Sera as he ran around the field avoiding Niitsuma's lunges. _'Sera's interference messed up the whole plan. The baka! It was so simple that it just couldn't fail!'_ every one watched the two running around the field until Mr. Dyne yell that it was the end of the period.

In the locker room every one was talking about the party at the beach tomorrow. Well almost every one, Tai was practically praising Sera. "Sera! ThankyouThankyouTHANKYOU!" Tai was so happy he hugged/lifted Sera off of the ground. "Just for that, no laps for a week!" Tai smiled and put Sera back on the ground.

"A week?! Wow, I need to save Yamato from a steroided up guy at least once a week from now on!" Sera smiled and 'your welcomed' Tai's thank you's. Tai rolled his eyes and was about to go shower when he saw Yamato half way dressed and Kurogena walking up to him. _'Great, just what I need, the very one who was causing Yamato so much trouble.'_ Tai also started to walk over to him, lucky Tai was closer and walked right up to Yamato, "Hey, Yama, you okay?" Tai gave Yamato a worried look.

"I'm fine, thanks to Sera anyways." Yamato sighed, he would much rather be strumming his bass guitar than play soccer. Speaking of which his band hadn't practiced for a while… he should call the guys for an emergency practice.

Tai was watching Yamato think random things through. Yamato almost always did this, if he connects one thing to another away he went thinking every thing through. By now Kurogena had reached them and was also watching Yamato's facial expression change randomly. Kurogena looked from Yamato's face to Tai's… from a pondering face to glaring one. He was in so much trouble…

* * *

So here is chapter 5, I hope you all like it. I might be going on a trip and I don't know if I will be able to type... so I am going to be updateing chapters like crazy. As many as I can. =]

Please R&R

~Frog Guts~


	6. Chapter 6

**~Chapter 6~**

Kurogena looked from Yamato's face to Tai's… from a pondering face to a glaring one. He was in so much trouble…

"So… Yamato, why don't we go, Mimi must be waiting for us by now." Tai just wanted to leave before Yamato noticed Kurogena standing behind him. So he grabbed Yamato's wrist and started to pull him out of the locker room. Now Yamato was, again, only half dressed, and Tai was ready to get into the shower… so walking out of the locker room with Yamato shirtless and him in just a towel was one of the dumbest moves Tai has ever done. Wait scratch that, walking out of the school like that was the dumbest move.

Mimi was putting on a new application of lip gloss using the rearview mirror when she spotted a shirtless Yamato and Tai walking in a towel toward her car. She quickly put the lip gloss away and turned in her seat to open the back door to her car. Tai practically jumped into the car and pulled Yamato in with him. Leaning over Yamato, Tai pulled the door close and smiled at Mimi. "Hey Mimi! What's up?"

Mimi, still turned in her seat, was staring at a grinning Tai and a shocked breathless Yamato. "Umm… Tai, can I ask you a question?" Mimi asked with fake sweetness in her voice.

Tai got that nervous feeling in his stomach, you know the one when you just sense that you were about to get your ass handed to you on a silver platter. "Uhh, yes Mimi?" Yamato looked at Mimi with a confused look on his face, and then he turned his head to look at Tai, still confused.

"Tai? Why did you drag me out of the locker room with nothing but a towel on? I don't know about you but I kind of wanted to get dressed!" With that Yamato was about to open the door to go back to the locker room when Tai saw Kurogena exit the building.

Tai quickly grabbed Yamato's arm and pulled it back into the car and shut the door. "Hey, Mimi, I think its about time we go now." Tai half hissed at her. She was about to give him a piece of her mind when she to saw Kurogena.

Sure Mimi was mad at Tai, but she would rather put up with Tai's stupidity then see him heart broken. So she smiled and started the car. "You know, I think your right Tai, Matt we can stop at Tai's place, I'm sure something in his closet has to fit you." And with that the red Mustang screeched out to the parking lot going 40 in a 15 zone.

* * *

As Mimi had said, they stopped at Tai's house for the two boys to get dressed. The three were currently fighting about how Tai's clothes were fitting Yamato and what Tai should where.

"I'm telling you, he looks fine in that shirt, sure it's a little big but if you haven't noticed it's the smallest thing in my closet." Tai crossed is arm and waited for Mimi's reply. The shirt Yamato was wearing was big on him but Tai was buffer, faller, broader shouldered... wow was Tai hot… wow was Yamato so small **(or fun size as some put it).**

'_Man, I can just see him sitting on my lap wearing my shirt after we… Oh! Stop thinking that way! … You don't even know if he likes you that way.'_ Tai sighed, being in love with your best friend was one of the worst things to happen to a guy.

"I guess we'll just have to go and get something from Kari's closet." Mimi sighed and pushed pass the blushing Yamato and the shocked Tai. She came back with a simple light blue tank top, she therw said tank top at Yamato with a smile, dearing him to reject it.

With a scared smiled on his face, Yamato thanked Mimi and pulled the article of clothing over his head. Once he had on the shirt Yamato looked down at himself and saw just how well the 'shirt' fit him. Tai noticed too. Tai was split over either drooling or losing his mind over how much attention HIS Yama would be getting at the mall. "So, Tai, what do you think?" Yamato looked over to Tai... Oh yeah, he liked it. Yamato smiled to himself, the stare he was getting from Tai was all he needed to say yes to this shirt. "Okay, now that I'm dressed. What are you going to were Tai?"

Tai wallked over to his closet and pullded out a white shirt that read ' 4 out of 3 people have problems with Fractions'. Yamato smiled and laughed at the shirt. this was going to be an interesting mall trip.

* * *

Okay, sorry I haven't Updated in over a month... we left for that trip sooner than planed. So to make it up to you guys... I will either update again latter today or Tomarrow. Sorry again.

~Frog Guts~


	7. Chapter 7

* * *

~!Chapter 7!~

"No, not that shirt." Tai crossed his arm and looked sternly at Mimi. "That shirts like spandex on him." Tai argued with Mimi.

"What? No it's not! It fits him perfectly!" Mimi was at her last nerve with Tai. Every thing she pulled out for Yamato to try on was 'too small' for him. Sure they fit him snuggly but Yamato had that kind of body. It was meant to be shown off. "You know what? How about this, you can choose his shirt and I get to choose his swim suit? Hmmmm?" Mimi knew for a fact that Tai would absolutely die if he saw Yamato in any thing she wanted.

"WHAT?!" Tai yelled and got a few people to turn there head in his direction. "NO, absolutely not. You go buy him that shirt and I will go find a swim suit for him." Tai marched away with a determined look on his face. Tai walked over to the swim were section and started to look. _'Every thing is too big for Yama's waist size.' _He then started to think that he would have to go to the kids section if he didn't find any thing.

Mimi wandered up beside Tai and stared at the same pair of trunks that Tai was. "So… find anything yet?"

"No. Yama's too small for any of these." Tai looked down in defeat. He had no idea when it came to shopping for some one else.

"Well why don't we go look in an actual swim were store? There has to be something there." Mimi patted Tai on the shoulder and went to tell Yamato that they were going to find a swim were store.

* * *

In The Changing Rooms

Swim trunks were the one thing Yamato was not looking forward to. Just standing there practically naked in front of Tai would surly get uncomfortable. Even after Mimi said that they were heading to look for a swim were store Yamato felt butterflies enter his stomach. So he got dressed slowly, buying himself a little time before he had to go through with trying on trunks.

Mimi had given him a twenty for the shirt, even though it was only twelve dollars. He threw the shirt on over the tank top he was wearing. He then tore off the tag. Sighing he left the dressing room and went to pay for the shirt. Yamato was starting to agree with Tai, the shirt was a bit snug. He handed the tag to the cashier with the money.

As Yamato was walking out of the store to find Tai and Mimi, he spotted some. Kurogena to be exact. If Tai saw that he was here he would instantly go from happy to pouty and mad. Yamato quickly turned and started to walk as fast as he could in the opposite direction. To bad that still didn't save him from Kurogena calling his name.

Yamato slowly turned around and put on a smiled that could fool any one. "Oh, Kurogena, I didn't see you there." Yamato tried his best to welcome Kurogena.

"Yeah, I was here looking for a pair of swim shorts." He held up a bag to prove it. "What are you here for?" Kurogena smiled. Like he didn't know, he had fallowed the three from the school to Tai's house to the mall. It was a bit of work, but it happens when you drive a truck and your hunting down a sports car.

"Same. Tai, Mimi, and me are all looking for something to were tomorrow." He smiled and also noticed the mood around Kurogena change when he mentioned Tai. "Yeah I have to go find them, they went to find a store that sales swim suits." Yamato tried hinting that he had to go and Kurogena had to stay.

"Well I just saw them walk this way." Kurogena pointed in the opposite direction of were he was going. "Come on, I'm sure with my help we could find them easily." Kurogena started to walk, expecting Yamato to fallow.

Now Yamato had two options, one, he could fallow Kurogena and see Tai overreact to his presence, or two, he could start running in the opposite direction then call Tai and tell him were he was. He didn't have time to decide when his cell phone began to ring. Kurogena heard it too and turned around almost looking mad. Both Yamato and Kurogena knew who would be calling him right about now. Tai.

Yamato nervously smiled and shrugged, pulling out his phone he answered with a quick 'Hello?'.

"Yama! Were are you? Do you have any idea how hard it is shopping for some one when there not even here?" Yamato laughed and then realized that Tai meant him.

"Oh, well I was leaving when I ran into Kurogena." Yamato looked over to said person to see a smile cross his face. Oh how the two hated each other and Yamato couldn't figure out why.

"… WHAT?" Tai instantly freaked out. "Yamato were are right now?" There was anger already in his voice.

"Ummm, just out side of some candy store. Why?" Yamato was starting to get nervous about what was going to happen next.

"Because, I'm coming to get you right now. Stay put for about two minutes. Understood." The way Tai said this made Yamato plant his feet right were he stood.

"Okay, we'll be right here." Yamato heard a quick 'see you soon' and the line went dead. Great in approximately two minutes world war 3 would start. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Short chapter again I know. Please forgive me... writers block sucks. I'll try to update again tomorrow.

~!Frog Guts!~


	8. Chapter 8

**~!Chapter 8!~**

**Tai's POV**

_'Stupid, stupid, STUPID! Why would you leave Yama on his own. GRRRrrr!'_ Tai couldn't think straight as he marched his way to Yamato and… _Kurogena_. Just the thought of him alone with Yamato mad him furious. Tai was so close he could see Yamato smiling sweetly at Kurogena, trying to keep him at arms length away.

_'Look at him, looming over MY Yama… God just calm down Tai. There in a public place.'_ That didn't stop Tai from kicking Kurogena's ass though.

**Yamato's POV**

'_Tai! Hurry!'_ Yamato smiled up at Kurogena… who was currently in his personal space. Sure, at first he was all let's go find Tai, now he was trying to get him to go to the food court with him… in the opposite way of Tai. "Ummm, Kurogena, Tai will be here in like 2.2 seconds… we can just wait for him here." Yamato kept smiling at him, trying to persuade him.

"I don't think so. It would be a lot more fun if just you and me go to get something to eat." With that Kurogena moved closer to Yamato and smiled down at him. Yamato put both hands on his chest trying to push him back… with no such luck.

That's when Yamato looked to the side to see a VERY mad Tai marching over here. '_Seeing him this mad reminds me of when Sera accidently punched me… minus the base ball bat.'_ "Oh! Look there, Tai's on his way over here right now." Yamato smiled sweetly up at Kurogena.

**Kurogena's POV**

_'God! Why did he have to call right when I found him?! Tai just ruins every thing I plan!'_ Kurogena stepped closer to Yamato and Smiled down at him. "Ummm, Kurogena, Tai will be here in like 2.2 seconds… we can just wait for him here." '_Great! Here comes said pain in the ass.'_

"I don't think so. It would be a lot more fun if just you and me go to get something to eat." Smiling Kurogena tried to move closer but found Yamato trying to push him back. Kurogena still smiled at the almost hopeless look on Yamato's face. That's when he saw him look to the side and his eyes light up. Confused Kurogena look too, only to see Tai moving toward them.

"Oh! Look there, Tai's on his way over here right now." Kurogena stepped away from Yamato to look clearly at Tai. This should be interesting.

**Normal POV**

Tai walked right between Kurogena and Yamato blocking Kurogena from even seeing Yamato. Glaring Tai calmly said "Yamato why don't we go and find you some thing to were tomorrow." Tai smiled and grabbed Yamato's hand and just when he was about to lead Yamato away… Kurogena spun Tai around and punched him squarely in the jaw.

Just from the force of the punch Tai's head snapped to the side. With his anger rising, Tai pushed Kurogena back and kicked him in the stomach. Hunching over Kurogena rushed forward and tackled Tai to the ground. Both were trying to land punches and rolling around on the ground fitting to get on top.

Scared, Yamato did the only thing he could do… "**MIMI**!" Yamato yelled at the top of his lungs. Making both of the boys on the ground stop and look up at him with confusion on there faces. Tai was the first to relies that Yamato was freaking out. Tai jumped up and attempted to calm down Yamato, Kurogena right behind him.

"Hey! Calm down Yama, look we aren't fighting any more." Tai smiled and wiped a little blood form his bleeding nose. To bad Mimi was already there standing in front of Kurogena smiled sweetly then kneed him right between the legs. Kurogena instantly went down and curled into a ball groaning. Tai was too shocked to notice Mimi made her way to Tai. She kneed him as well. With both boys on the ground groaning she turned to the crowd of people that have gathered and yelled at them to get a life and move on.

Yamato didn't know what to do. So he looked at Mimi like she was crazy. "What did you do?!" He looked back down at Tai, then to Kurogena. Both had tears streaming down their faces.

"Look, they'll be fine in a few minutes, if not, we'll call some one." Mimi shrugged her shoulders and was about to walk away when a few boys caught her eye and pulled Yamato over to talk with them. Same old Mimi.

Both Tai and Kurogena looked over to see Mimi flirting with 3 guys and Yamato standing next to her. But both about crawled over there when one of them leaned in and whispered something in Yamato's ear, making him blush.

Tai looked over to Kurogena who looked back. Nodding to each other they slowly rose and walked over to Yamato. Sure the two were bruised and battered they were still intimidating. Kurogena grabbed under one arm and Tai took the other. Easily lifting him off the ground and carrying him away from the guys. "Why don't we go get you those swim shorts, hmm?" Kurogena said and Tai nodding in full agreement.

Mimi smiled at the guys, apologized and fallowed the three boys. Looks like all they need was another guy getting in the way. Mimi sighed when she saw Kurogena and Tai both grab random thing off the shelf full of swim were. Still carrying him they put him in a dressing room and threw the close in with. Both stood guard at the door.

"Guys!" Mimi wined, "I don't know if you noticed but those guys were going to take us to a movie!" She pouted and turned away from the two. She didn't notice the happy smiles on both of the guys faces. At the same time both thought _'Lucky I got there in time.'_ They looked at each other and rolled their eyes. _'Idiot.'_ At that moment Yamato opened the door to see two bruised, battered, and drooling boys looking at him. "So, how do I look?" Neither could answer… there was going to be a lot of changing just so the two could look at Yamato non-stop. Sighing, Yamato went back into the changing rooms.

* * *

Another short chapter, but give me a few days and I can type a longer one okay? Please R&R.

~!Frog Guts!~


	9. Chapter 9

~!Chapter 9!~

It had been at least been half an hour since Tai and Kurogena had thrown him in the changing room, and Mimi wasn't even helping him even when he looked pleadingly at her. Both Tai and Kurogena were dead sent on seeing as much of him as possible. Mimi tried not to pat attention to the looks be flirting with as many guys as she could find.

After about another 10 minutes of this Yamato was about to just kill the two other boys. No, that would be too messy… so he was going to try a different rout. The moment he went into the changing rooms he texted Mimi to distract them for about 2minutes. Once that was done Yamato hurriedly got dressed and quietly snuck out of the store with out being seen. Since Mimi was in on it she decided to have a little fun… and Mimi's fun was kind of a twisted one… lets just say that this was not going to end well.

**Mimi's POV**

"Hey, guys. Don't you think that Yamato has been in there a while?" Mimi even tilted her head to make her seem a little more innocent. "Maybe you should go check on him." Tai and Kurogena looked at each other in a some what confused understanding. Mimi slowly snuck out of the store and found Yamato sitting in her car. Mimi smiled and easily slid in the driver's seat. "Do they know?"

"Yup, just texted them that we were going shopping at a different store." Yamato held up his cell phone triumphantly. At that moment it started to ring and a picture of Tai came up at the screen. "Crap, time to go Mimi." Yamato showed her the screen and she immediately started her car and peeled out of the mall's parking lot. Deciding it was safe Yamato answered his phone cautiously. "Hello?" acting like he had no idea who it was.

"Yama…" Tai's voice was low and Yamato could tell that he was trying to calm his nerves. "Where are you?"

"With Mimi…"

"And where is that?"

"In her car…"

"Where are you going…?"

Tai was getting frustrated with the answers he was getting and he was about to snap at Yamato, just one more stupid answer…

"Shopping…"

"Damn it Yamato! I want to know where you are going, NOW!" Tai knew instantly that he shouldn't have yelled at Yamato. Especially when Mimi was close enough to hear him… he was so boned…

"Tai…" Mimi's voice was slow and calm, eerily calm.

"Mimi…" Tai couldn't help the little quiver in his voice. He was just remembering her knee heading toward his… oh, god that hurt.

"If you have any questions on mine and Yamato's where abouts you can ask me. Go ahead, ask." Mimi gave him time to respond. The best part was that the phone was on speaker phone and Yamato could hear every word that Tai was saying.

"Ummm, I was just wandering where you two were going…" Tai carefully ventured into the question, he just knew that Mimi was going to give just as much information that Yamato did, in other words, none.

"Why, Tai, Yamato already answered that question. Shopping." Mimi smiled over the phone at Yamato and both giggled at Kurogena calling Tai an imbecile in the background and then they herd the voice of said person.

"Mimi what store are you two going too?" Kurogena asked trying to get more info then Tai.

Sadly Mimi was smarter than that. "One with clothes in it." At that Yamato rolled his eyes and took the phone off of speaker phone and asked Kurogena to hand the phone to Tai again.

"Yamato, I'm sorry I yelled at you, please don't be hurt with me." Yamato could just see Tai with a pout on his face.

"Okay, but could you do me a favor?" Yamato knew for a fact that Tai would do any thing to make it up to him.

"Yeah, any thing. Just ask." Tai smiled, he would do any thing for Yama, and to him also… at that Tai started to fantasize about Yamato in his bed… _'Oh god, Nose Bleed!'_

"You got that?" Yamato asked. Tai hadn't been paying attention do to his little thought there.

"Sorry, Yama, could you repeat that?"

Sighing Yamato repeated his request again. " Could you pick up pizza and ice cream, preferably chocolate and then run to the movie place and rent like three real good movies that I haven't seen? After you do that meet me back at my place okay?" Yamato had tried to say all of that in one breathe and was now breathing a breath of relief.

"Uh, sure, what for exactly?" Tai was curious about this, the last time Tai did this was when Yamato super angry with him… "Your not angry with me, are you?"

Hearing the worry in Tai's voice made Yamato feel sorry and slightly guilty. "It's just that Mimi and I were talking and she said we haven't been spending as much time together… I know that sounds awkward… but I'm sorry for bringing Kurogena in the picture even when you said that you didn't like him…" By the end of that Yamato was completely blushing and Mimi couldn't help but try to smother a laugh when she glimpsed at him.

"Its okay Yama, don't worry, I'll go pick up the stuff. Just be sure to be at home around eight, okay?" Tai felt bad for making Yamato open up to him so much just to calm himself down.

"See you later Tai, okay?" Yamato said this in a voice that just told Tai that he was still blushing.

"Yeah, see ya, Yama."On that note Yamato hung up and turned to a find Mimi still struggling to not laugh.

"Go ahead and laugh." Mimi burst out laughing, it was almost a cackle of sorts. Yamato just hung his head in relief that he was not talking to Tai in person.

"Mimi said nothing of that." Mimi said once she had laughed enough.

"Yeah, Yeah, just go with it okay." Mimi smiled a small smile at Yamato's childish behavior. To bad they were at a red light that had turned green and she hadn't noticed. Some one behind her started to honk and yell at her to 'move it or lose it'. Knowing Mimi, she didn't take it well and rolled down her window to flip them off and yell a few choice curse words at them.

Turning to Yamato she said one thing that made him roll his eyes. "Gezz, some peoples children!" With that Yamato and Mimi when to go find him a swim suit.

**With Tai**

Awkward silence. That was the only word that came to mind when Tai hung up his phone. "Well… today was fun and all but I have to get going, see you at the party tomorrow I guess." Tai waved and left rather quickly, but being alone with Kurogena was not something Tai wanted to live through.

"Yeah, Bye." _Kurogena_ too waved then left. Off to scheme on how to get Yamato alone tomorrow…

But for now Tai had to pick pizza, ice cream, chocolate ice cream to be right, and then find a few movies… hmm. _'If I rent a scary movie I bet he would in my lap hiding his face cutely from the T.V. screen.' _Yes, tonight Yamato was all his, and he was going to make the most of it.

* * *

I know that I haven't updated in... forever and a half. So please forgive me! Thank you to those that still R&Red my story.

~!FrogGuts!~


	10. Chapter 10

~!Chapter 10!~

After successfully finding a bathing suit with Mimi, Yamato couldn't wait to get home and hang with Tai. "Hey, Mimi, what do you thing about Kurogena? I know weird question but Tai doesn't like him so I was just wandering…" That was all Yamato could get out when Mimi started to laugh.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but, Tai doesn't like any other guy even near you. Let alone a creeper like Kurogena." Mimi said this all like it was the most common fact. "Besides, Tai is hard to impress when it comes to others fighting for your affection."

"What?!" Yamato blushed and had to look away from Mimi in order to contain his embarrassment. "Kurogena doesn't like me… and from the way you put all of this…" Yamato cut himself off, having to take a moment to think things through.

"What do you mean the way I put things?" Mimi was utterly confused considering Yamato just stop talking.

"Does Tai like me?" Yamato turned to Mimi looking her in the eye, daring her to lie to him.

Pulling up to Yamato's house Mimi sighed and turned to Yamato also. "How about I put it this way: he is always looking at you, he worries about you constantly, is over protective of you, and he loves to see you smile, plus, he never leaves your side…" Mimi was trying to get all of Tai's traits, but there were so many she noticed and couldn't say them right now. At least not off the top of her head.

"So… he likes me?" Yamato said still a little out of it. Yamato looked out of the car window to see Tai opening his front door and waving to him with a lopsided grin on his face. "Well I got to get going Mimi, call me tomorrow the moment you wake up." With that he opened the door and left carrying the shopping bag with his swim suit in it.

Sighing Mimi put her car in drive and pulled away from the curb, hopping that everything would go smoothly tonight.

* * *

WITH TAI AND YAMATO (the part you have been waiting for, Yamato in Tai's arms)

"Hey Tai." Yamato smiled and Tai smiled back, but the moment Yamato was inside and with his back to him Tai's smile turned evil, the movies he had got were: Dead Silence, The Omen, and to end things off on a happy note, the Hangover.

Still standing in the entry way thinking about what was to come, Tai didn't notice Yamato watching him while getting a six pack of Mountain Dew and paper plates and moving into the living room. "Tai are you going to come and watch movies with me or are you going to stand there and do nothing all day and night?" Yamato was just about to shove a whole piece of pizza in his mouth when it was snatch from his hand was shoved in Tai's mouth.

"Thanks Yama, I was soooo, hungry waiting for you and Mimi." Tai happily munched on the stolen piece of pizza. Grumbling Yama grabbed for another piece of pizza and tore a chunk off of it easily. Crossing his arms and chewing the pizza with a pout on his face Tai couldn't help but think how adorable Yamato looked right now. "Yama, you look so cute when you're angry." Tai had a small smile on his face and then realized what he said. Tai quickly turned around to hide his blush and went to put in Dead Silence, "So, ummm, I got Dead Silence, The Omen, and the Hangover to watch… that okay?"

Also blushing and thankful Tai's back was to him Yamato nodded and then replied with a small, "Yeah." Yamato got up to turn off the light and went to go sit on the end of the couch. Tai came over and sat on the other end with a cushion between them, and the lights out, Tai pushed the play button on the remote and the movie began.

When ever some thing bad happened Yamato jumped a little closer to Tai, at that Tai would smile, it was only a matter of time before Yamato was in his arms. And when Yamato was only about five inches from Tai, a real scary part just happened to pop up which caused Yamato to complete jump out of his skin and grab Tai's arm to hide behind it. With his head half hid behind Tai's shoulder, Yamato watched the rest of the movie with Tai watching him the whole time. By the end of the movie Yamato was pressed against Tai's side and had his forehead against his shoulder with his eyes closed.

A little chuckle escaped Tai's mouth, "Yama," Tai whispered and gently wrapped his arm around said person's waist in an attempt to pull Yamato out of his scared state. "The movie is over now." Yamato opened one eye to look at the screen but stayed completely still. This didn't bother Tai at all.

Yamato looked up at Tai and said, still scared out of his wits, "That was one messed up movie!"Yamato almost had to peel himself off of Tai's side, but Tai's arm still stayed around his waist. "Well… what's next?" Tai just smiled and held up The Omen. "Is that a scary movie too?" Yamato asked innocently, like his was a wide eyed two year old.

"Yep!" Tai smiled happily,"But don't worry, The Hangover is next, and it's a comedy." About to put in The Omen, Tai noticed Yamato fidgeting on the couch. "What's wrong?" Tai stood with the DVD still in his hand.

"Ummm, well I have to go to the bathroom… but…" Yamato was still fidgeting but was blushing and looking at the ground, to embarrassed to look at his best friend.

Understanding Yamato's fright, Tai smiled and walked over to Yamato. Reaching his hand out to Yama to take it Tai smiled, "Its okay, I'll go with you."

Still looking away Yamato grabbed Tai's hand and let Tai lead him to the bathroom. Tai stopped right in front of the door, opening the door just a cracked and peeking his head in, Tai turned on the light, "Its okay Yama, there are no possessed dolls in here, your safe." Smiling Tai withdrew his head and smiled down at a pouting Yamato. Yamato playfully pushed Tai out of the way and mumbled about idiots being stupid while slamming the door in Tai's face. _'I should really milk the whole scared thing…'_ Tai then hid around the corner of the hall to scare Yamato. When he heard the door to the bathroom open Tai couldn't help but smile.

"Tai?" Yamato slowly started to walk down the hall way and was looking around in the dark for his friend. "Tai… you there?" Yamato was almost to the end of the hall when the phone rang out loud and clear and Yamato yelp and jumped, but couldn't get his footing so he fell to the floor and quickly scrambled to a wall to huddle against.

Sighing Tai grabbed the cordless phone and pushed 'talk', "Hello?" Tai was making his way over to Yamato using the wall as a guide when his foot hit something and Tai fell on the ground face first, accidently dropping the phone along the way. Yamato, being the thing he tripped on, didn't expect Tai to be there. (He had his head hid against his knees and his arms over his head.) Yamato screamed again and quickly got up and ran to the couch.

Tai was still on the ground a bit dazed when he remembered the phone. Looking franticly for the phone in the dark, Tai bumped his head twice, stubbed three toes, and hit his knee once. Finally finding the phone Tai again answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Yes, I'm calling from Fuji TV Network, Inc, is Mr. Ishida there?"

"No, sorry, he's not here right now, can I take a message?" Tai was so disappointed, all that work for this…

"Yes, Mr. Ishida left his bag here, and we were wondering if he needed it. You can tell him he can pick it up at any time. Thank you."

"Yep, bye." Tai pushed 'end' and slowly got off the floor. _'Now, where is Yama?'_ Walking out into the living room Tai found Yamato curled into a ball on the couch. Tai slowly approached him and was about to yell 'Boo' when the front door opened. Yamato shot out of his position and quickly wrapped his arms around Tai's neck. Tai was to slow to process what was happening and fell forward with Yamato's added weight.

Mr. Ishida walked in the living room and flipped on the light switch… only to see Tai on top of his son with Yamato's arms around Tai's neck. Mr. Ishida's mind went blank as he turned the lights back off and walked down the hall way, Tai and Yamato just heard his bedroom door open and close… not anything else.

"Ummmm, please say that wasn't my dad there." Yamato was fully under Tai, Yamato's only veiw was from his chest to his face.

"It wasn't your dad." Tai faked smiled down at Yamato. Closing his eyes Yamato began to hit his head against Tai's muscled chest.

"Why me?" Tai was about to get up when Yamato held on tighter. "Oh no you don't, you left me when I was going to the bathroom." Yamato had a full blown pout on his face that Tai just couldn't resist. Tai then put one arm around Yamato and the other under his legs easily lifting Yamato off of the couch. Being lifted in the air encouraged Yamato to hold on tighter, just in case Tai would drop him.

"Yama… you're chocking me…" Tai was trying to breath, but with Yamato's death grip… well let's just say Tai was turning blue.

"Sorry." Yamato lessened the pressure but still held on securely.

Bending down to grab the DVD and put it in the player was easier said then done. Holding Yamato with one arm and doing every thing else with the other can get difficult. After successfully accomplishing this Tai walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote along the way. Sitting on the couch and setting Yamato on his lap, Tai pushed play again and The Omen began…

* * *

Well, this was a good chapter I think. Does any one know Mr. Ishida's real name? I couldn't find it... Please help me!

~Frog Guts~


End file.
